


Secerts

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: new chapter soon
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secerts

3rd 

sakusa ran threw the streets avoiding the flashing lights. He screwed up. It was supposed to be a quick and easy kill but he had to mess it up. 

3 hours earlier...

"Sakusa!" his boss boomed in his ear. Sakusa flinched at the noise before turning around. "i have a quick job, a mom hired by the dad quick and easy." the boss said handing sakusa a file. "i already told you..." sakusa trailed off. His boss knew he didn't kill mother unless the children were over 20.

"i know but they paid led extra cash to make sure it was done properly and you're the only one i can trust. the kids are you're age so it's almost at your limit..." the boss said hopeful. Sakusa was 19 taken his father spot as a hitman. "fine but i want extra for this." sakusa hissed before walking out the building. 

Sakusa glared at the address on the file it seemed familiar. He felt like he has been here before. He shook the thought out of his mind and headed towards the area. 

His boss was deadass. the house was huge and sakusa recognized it. his best friends house. well his old best friend. sakusa had to drop them all for his job. atsumu took it the hardest but understood the most. A knot formed in sakusas stomach. He shook it off knowing he needed this money. He already knew the code for the house so it wasn't hard to get in. 

He slipped in the house and went to find his target. a small short women was humming in the kitchen cooking something...onigiri. Sakusa knew that smell. the warm smell from the house that fed him when his parents couldn't. he felt this guilt wound up in his throat. He couldn't do it. Sakusa slipped the gun back into his pocket.

He couldn't shoot the women that cared for him when nobody else did. the women who fed him, the mother of his best friend. Sakusa sighed before hearing a voice behind him. "Sakusa?" 

Sakusa head turned around he knew that voice. "tsumu..." he whispered a face curving into a little smile. "what you doing here?" atsumu asked smiling back. "i need to find your dad for a job." he quickly stated. "oh. follow me then." atsumu said. 

Sakusa had never actually met there dad. He always left before he did or was snack out of the house and he never understood why. He followed atsumu before sending a quick text. 

"jobs done." sakusa felt a little guilty for lying to his boss. But it quickly turned into fear when he swathe next response. 

"Liar. i sent someone to follow you. you're fired and you're next." 

Sakusa gripped his phone tighter before calling out for atsumu. "Hey. Your dad cancelled the job mind if we go back to see your mom...?" sakusa asked. he wanted to get her out of there. if he was followed that means she could be dead any second or even worse him and atsumu. 

"yea.." atsumu said passing by him and towards the kitchen. Sakusa trailed behind him looking at his feet until he heard a small gasp. Sakusa looked up and saw what he wanted to stop. Atsumu mother was there dead on the floor blood spattered all over the floor. "tsumu..." he muttered out. 

He didn't hear a response instead he heard a scream for someone else. "OSAMU" atsumu yelled. His brother was at the scene 2 minutes later. 2 questions on his mind. "sakusa?" and "is that mom?"

suddenly a man appeared in the hallway. "oh my what a scene who's this." a deep voice said from behind them. "it was YOU wasn't it!" atsumu turned around a pointed a finger at the male. "i can't believe you were ever my father." atsumu spat. "don't be so bitter atsumu, maybe it's the stranger i. our home." the sad replied looking at sakusa. 

Sakusa understood the situation. he wasn't sent to kill the mother he was here for the blame. "omi would never you liar." atsumu spat at him before turning to sakusa. Sakusa felt a lit form again heavier this time. For the second time in his life he wanted to cry. He slowly shook his head at his old friend. "i didn't kill her...i was supposed to." sakusa whispered out. 

"Sakusa. stop lying tell me your joking." atsumu said with a hint of plead in his voice. "i'm sorry tsumu..your dad hired me and i don't have a choice my life-

"YOUR LIFE?! YOU JUST TOOK MY MOMS!" atsumu yelled at him. "get out." he said. "tsumu listen wait." sakusa said trying to protest against it. "our now before i call the police." atsumu said again glaring at sakusa. But there was no hate in his eyes just hurt. 

"too late there already on there way." atsumu dad said. Sakusa was screwed. He looked at atsumu one more time before taking off on his feet....

back to present. 

Sakusa breathed around the corner and the sirens furthered away. He assumed they left the mansion since it was already 3 in the morning. He slowly crept to the back where his old escape route was. He looked up the bricks were still gone that means he still had a way in. He had to fix this. he couldn't live knowing his best friend was mad at him. 

He crept up the bricks. and looked into the window. still atsumu's room. he unhinged the window and slipped in. Atsumu was nowhere in sight. Sakusa wondered if he changed rooms until he remembered their spot. Whenever atsumu was sad they would always go to the roof under some kinda of hooded roof and watch the stars. He crept back out the window and climbed all the way up, and just like he expected atsumu was sitting there looking at the stars. Sakusa pulled himself up all the way up and leaned over him. 

"AH- oh you." atsumu said looking away. "tsumu please hear me out." sakusa said sitting beside him. "no. leave me alone." atsumu spat. sakusa began to get frustrated. He grabbed atsumu by the waist and pulled him towards him. "i hate being mean to you but if you don't listen i'll light your music collection on fire." sakusa muttered in his hear. He get atsumu squirm before giving in. "fine 5 muntjes." atsumu said slumping down to where he was practically laying in sakusas lap.

"look i was assigned the job and i couldn't do it. i wasn't able to hurt the person who cared for me. The boss sent someone to follow me because he knew i wouldn't go through so when i didn't someone else shot her and it was over. I didn't know okay. i wanted to go back to grab her. your dad hired the hitman. i'm sorry i know she meant a lot to- 

"shut it. " atsumu cut sakusa off. "but-" sakusa started but was cut off by atsumu's hand over his mouth. Sakusa arched his eyeabrows  
in confusion before understanding. Atsumu's father was on the phone.

"yep she was shot. killed on the spot and best of all the stupid kid really did fall for it. you're the best pay you tonight."

Sakusa felt his stomach twist. His entire theory was confirmed. he was played into this. "i'm sorry." he whispered out to atsumu before pulling him into a hug. He felt his friend cry into his shoulder. Even though it was a bad time he missed this feeling being with his friend. that guilty pool in his stomach turned into a warm and fuzzy feeling. 

"spend the night." atsumu whispered in sakusa shoulders. "mkay tsumu." sakusa responded. 

Soon both males crawled down and inside atsumu's room. "i'm surprised you remembered our spots." atsumu joked. " i remember everything about us." sakusa said. "Omi!! you joking right?!" we haven't seen each other in 4 years there's no way." atsumu laughed. 

"test me" sakusa said laying on the bed while watching atsumu do his night routine. "okay first sleepover?" 

"october 4th day before yours and your brothers birthday."

"favorite ice cream combo."

"you don't eat ice cream."

"fuck." "Favorite movie together?"

"Wonder you cried like a baby." 

"Not TRUE! okay favorite karaoke song?"

" girlfriend by that avail girl or whatever her name is" 

"fine! what's my first kiss."

"uhhh nobody. you told me in middle school you don't find interest in people but in the first year in highschool you said you were actually interested in a person since middle school." 

"fuck omi you remember everything. how do you know i didn't have one in the last 4 years. atsumu said.

"you would have told me by now." sakusa replied watching atsumu add a black mask on his face. "omi come here." atsumu ordered. sakusa rolled off the bed and headed for the desk atsumu was sitting at. Atsumu grabbed his hand and headed for the bathroom. "sit on the counter pleaseee." atsumu said. Sakusa rolled his eyes but sat down on the counter. He watched atsumu pull out another mask and tear it open. "hold still i wanna match." Atsumu smiled before applying the black liquid on sakusas face. As he neared the mouth sakusa stuck out his tongue and tried to lick the liquid . "HEY stop it!" atsumu laughed. 

"Sorryyyy" sakusa said. atsumu giggled as he applied the paste on the last areas of the face before hearing a knock on the door. "stay here." atsumu said in a serious tone before going to the door. A few moments of silence passed before the bathroom door flung open and atsumu twin was standing there. "I KNEW IT!" he said with a smug look. "SAMU STOPP" atsumu whined behind him. 

"you liar i knew he was here you havent acted like this after he left." his twin said in satisfaction. "yea yea just leave." atsumu said shoving his brother out. "MAKE SURE YOU TAKE HIS VIRGINITY!!" osamu yelled before a door was slammed. Atsumu came back a shade of red before going back to the mask. "so how long do i have to sit here?" sakusa asked. 

"20 minutes." atsumu said sitting on the toilet seat and pulling out his phone. he snapped a picture of sakusa and added it to his story. Sakusa felt his phone vibrate. He checked the notification in a panic. He relaxed when it was his a snap tag. He opened it and laughed. "really tsumu??" he looked at his friend. Atsumu let out a loud laugh. 

“what i want everyone to know my bestfriend is back!” tsumu exclaimed. sakusa felt a little hurt hearing “bestfriend” he shook it off thinking it was just him missing the times they had. He smiled. 

“How long?” sakusa asked. “Omi! you asked 2 minutes ago wait 5 more minutes” atsumu said. Sakusa groaned he didn’t like the sticky liquid now drying on his skin. Sakusa closed his eyes and waited for it to be over A few minutes passed and sakusa felt hands at his face. He opened his eyes and saw atsumu feeling away the mask on his face.

“yay you woke up, i was starting to think i would have to drag you to the bed.” atsumu said flashing another smile. Sakusa relaxed his shoulders and let atsumu finish peeling the mask. 

“you tired?” sakusa asked noticing eyebags at atsumu’s eyes. they look sunken in as if he hadn’t slept for a while. “a little.” atsumu said. “okay let’s sleep.” sakusa said hopping down from the counter and into the bedroom. “So i’ll take the couch?”  
sakusa asked. 

“don’t be dumb we can share the bed.” atsumu said yawning. “you sure?” sakusa asked. “yesss jeez.” atsumu said flopping down on one half. Sakusa nodded and laid down on the other side.”Omi-kun?” atsumu called out into the darkness. “yes tsumu.” sakusa asked back. 

“why did ya leave? i know for your job but what is it” atsumu asked. Sakusa sucked in a breath. This was the moment he lost his best friend over his job.

“i kill people for money.”

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter soon


End file.
